


Bingley and Darcy

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-14
Updated: 2005-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Apparently, I am the Bingley to your Darcy."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bingley and Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sangerin.livejournal.com/profile)[**sangerin**](http://sangerin.livejournal.com/) for a quick beta.

"Apparently, I'm Bingley."

Casey looked up and blinked. Really, he shouldn't have been surprised that Dan was starting another conversation half-way through. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Dan leaned back on the couch, peering over his magazine. "Apparently, I am the Bingley to your Darcy." Dan shook his head and looked back down. "I don't know whether I'm pleased about that or not."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Alison was talking to Monica who was talking to Mallory--"

Casey frowned. "Who's Mallory?"

"Mallory Moss."

"Who is?"

"Marty Scheinbaum's successor."

Casey sighed and turned away from his script. This was going to take a while. "Who's Marty Scheinbaum?"

Dan stared at him as if he was being really dense. "Mallory Moss' predecessor."

Casey sighed and resisted the urge to ask again who Mallory Moss was. "Have I ever met Mallory?"

"I don't know." Dan paused for a second, thinking about it. "She's in business affairs. You might have."

"So, this woman, whom I may or may not have met, said something to Monica who said something to Alison?"

"She said that I was Bingley," Dan said helpfully.

Casey threw his hands up in the air. "And still, I don't know what we're talking about!"

Dan rolled his eyes. " _Pride and Prejudice._ "

"By Jane Austen?"

"No, by Michael Jordan," Dan replied, staring at him. "Of course, Jane Austen."

"Okay, we're discussing a romance set in England during the 1800s," Casey said slowly. "And why do I care about this?"

Dan sighed. " Casey, just try to keep up this time? You care because Monica said to Alison that Mallory said that I was Bingley."

"Ah," Casey said, relieved to finally know what they were talking about. "You're Bingley."

Dan didn't look too pleased. He didn't look particularly displeased either. "Apparently."

Casey grinned. "And I'm Darcy?"

"Again, I say, apparently."

Casey thought about it for a moment. "Huh."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Huh."

"What?"

"I don't think that's true."

Dan tilted his head to one side, watching Casey closely. "Why not?"

"Well, I'm taller and I earn more money," Casey said slowly. "But I have better manners than you. I think I'm Bingley."

Dan frowned as he thought about it. "But I'm far more welcome at a party."

"I don't think that counts."

"I'm sure it counts."

Casey leaned back in his seat, thinking about it. "I'm a nice guy. I'm well known for being a nice guy. I'm Bingley."

"You're also well-known for being a jerk."

"No, I'm not."

"You are," Dan said, the corners of his mouth twitching up. "Just face it, Casey. You're Darcy."

"No, I'm not." Casey scowled at him. "You are."

"Nope," Dan replied, grinning widely. "You are."

Kim stuck her head around the door. "What are you two arguing about?"

Casey grinned, and turned to her. "Kim, you've read _Pride and Prejudice_ , right?"

Kim raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Hasn't everyone?"

Casey refused to be put off by her obvious scorn. "Which one of us is Bingley?"

"It's me, right?" Dan asked eagerly.

She looked from one to the other slowly. "You're arguing over which one of you is Bingley?"

"Yeah," Casey said, and Dan nodded.

"You both are," Kim replied with a sharp smile. "Darcy's the one that every woman falls for, so that makes it pretty clear you're both Bingley's."

They looked at each other for a long moment, and then spoke in unison. "You're Bingley. _I'm_ Darcy."


End file.
